Jamás subestimes al anemigo
by Taiga Stark
Summary: Por culpa de la gran bocota de Takano, la sección Esmeralda,se a metido en un gran lio, ¿Podrán salir de esta?. Crossover Sekaiichi Hatsukoi,Gravitation y Junjou romantica
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi son obras de Shungiku Nakamura. Mientras que Gravitation es de la gran Maki Murakami

Advertencias Crossover / multi Pairing xD

Jamás subestimes al enemigo

Capítulo uno

Ritsu, junto a todos sus compañeros de la sección Esmeralda, se encontraba en el lujoso hotel "Orange Tech", ¿la razón?, fiesta de la editorial, así es. Como cada año la famosa editorial Marukawa Shoten, compensa el esfuerzo de cada uno de sus trabajadores. Con una elegante cena y una divertida fiesta. Para q ue sus queridísimos empleados, no se sientan meros esclavos de sus secciones y además, sirve como una gran instancia que da, la oportunidad para que sus funcionarios se conozcan y lograr así, fomentar el compañerismo dentro de la empresa.

Este era el caso de la División "Esmeralda", quienes por culpa de Isaka, actualmente estaban "compartiendo opiniones", por así decirlo, con sus enemigos mortales, la sección "Zafiro". En cargada de la ediciones de toda el área de literatura.

— Y… ¿cómo van las ventas? — Hablo Mizuki Kana, editora de la sección Zafiro, para lograr romper la tensa atmósfera que ya se había formado.

— ¡Excelente! , después de todo nuestra división es la mejor, ¿no es así?— dijo Takano con su típico aire de superioridad, mientras les dirija una mirada a sus compañeros de trabajo, a los cuales no les quedaba de otra, más que asentir ante la mirada de su editor en jefe.

— Masamune, siempre con ese egocentrismo, ¿cuándo será el día en que te tomes las cosas con más humildad?—reclamaba una muy molesta Aikawa.

— ¿y por qué debería?, no es mi problema que a la gente de Zafiro le duela su incompetencia—escupió ácidamente.

Con este último comentario, el ambiente se volvió cada vez más pesado.

—Esto…-dijo nervioso Onodera—Takano-san, no deberías decir cosas tan hirientes a nuestros compañeros—dijo el muchacho.

Ya para esta instancia, comenzaban a darse a luz unas notorias venas creciendo desde las sienes del departamento Zafiro, los que ya estaban notoriamente ofendidos, por los dichos de Masamune.

— ¡Tengo una idea!— de la nada, Isaka se mete, en la tensa reunión.

— ¿de dónde, has salido tú, Isaka-sempai?

—eso no importa, pero se me ocurrió una fantástica idea, para saber que sección es la mejor dentro la editorial— pronuncio Ryūichirō.

— ¿Qué demonios, estas tramando Isaka?, explícate—pregunto un serio Masamune.

— ¡Eh!— dijo algo molesto— En fin, esta es mi idea: Ya que Takano proclama que su división es, la número uno, propongo una pequeña apuesta, Esmeralda v/s Zafiro.

—emm… ¿y en qué se trataría esa apuesta?— dijo Shōta con un muy mal presentimiento.

—Fácil— hablo Isaka mientras alzaba su dedo índice— la apuesta consiste en intercambiar trabajo, o sea, la sección Zafiro se dedicara a editar mangas Shojo, mientras que el increíble Takano junto a los demás miembros de Esmeralda, se dedicaran a editar los trabajos de l la otra sección. Para esto cada equipo tendrá un mes para lograr su objetivo. El ganador se decidirá por medio de las ventas, ¿Qué dicen?—soltó socarrón Isaka.

— ¡Aceptamos!—Hablaron al unisonó Aikawa y Masamune.

— ¿que… que?—gritaron aterrorizados tanto los restantes miembros de Zafiro como los de Esmeralda.

— ¡perfecto! , como los jefes de cada equipo están de acuerdo, mañana a las 8:00 se hará la entrega de los documentos con las tareas asignadas y se dará como iniciada la competencia entre secciones.

Después de lo dicho, los equipos se fueron a buscar algún lugar apartado del lujoso hotel, para discutir sus estrategias para ganar este desafío…

— ¿Cómo rayos pretendes ganar?— pregunto un más que nervioso Onodera.

—Que exagerados— soltó un despreocupado Masamune.

— ¿Cómo que exagerados?, si hace literalmente años que nos dedicamos a la edición de Mangas, ¿no crees que estamos más que oxidados con la edición de libros?

—no sean llorones y aprendan de Yoshiyuki, que no ha protestado a diferencia de ustedes— dijo regañando tanto a Ritsu como Kisa por su falta de fe para con su persona—además, tenemos en el equipo a Onodera.

— ¿a mí?...

—por supuesto, tú trabajo anterior fue editar literatura ¿no es así?

—sí.

—ya veo, así que por eso estas tan seguro de que ganaremos—hablo Kisa—a diferencia del equipo de Aikawa, nosotros contamos con alguien que si ha trabajado en las labores de la sección contrario—Takano-san, no por nada eres nuestro editor en jefe.

Mientras tanto en otro rincón del hotel "Orange Tech".

—esto, Aikawa-san, ¿está segura de todo esto?—pregunto dudosa Mizuki.

— ¡Claro!, Mizuki-chan, esta es nuestra oportunidad de destruir al idiota de Masamune, muajajajajaja— comenzó a reír Eiri, mientras levantaba su puño con furia.

—Y… ¿cómo esta, tan segura de eso?— pregunto otro empleado del departamento Zafiro

—Con nuestras armas secretas — pronuncio triunfante.

— ¿Armas secretas?—preguntaron los demás incrédulos.

—No te estarás refiriendo a…

— ¡Exacto!, cuando Masamune se entere, todo el equipo Esmeralda caerá en cuenta de lo difícil que es trabajar en la sección Zafiro.

Y tras decir esto último, el equipo Zafiro se dispone a brindar.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica y Sekaiichi Hatsukoi son obras de Shungiku Nakamura. Mientras que Gravitation es de la gran Maki Murakami

Advertencias Crossover / multi Pairing xD

Primero que todo quiero agradecer (y disculparme) con NUMENEESSE y St. Yukiona que dejaron un Reviews y esta vaga escritora olvido que había subido una historia xD Y Por eso no la había continuado hasta hoy, espero que les agrede el cap

Capitulo dos

Era una fría mañana, Onodera se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su trabajo, ¿la razón?, haberse quedado dormido.

— ¡ah!, llegare tarde—gritaba desesperado el chico, mientras lograba esquivar a un par de peatones que se atravesaban en su camino, — ¡estúpido, Takano!, de no ser por ti y tú tonta apuesta, estaría disfrutando del día libre que otorga la editorial tras la fiesta, pero no…

Eran ya las 07:55 am y para esa hora el muchacho ya se encontraba a una cuadra de distancia de su lugar de trabajo. Él jamás había llegado tarde a trabajar y por nada en el mundo permitiría que esta fuera la excepción, así que corrió como alma que lleva el diablo y como si de un maratonista profesional se tratase, Ritsu logro llegar a las 7:59 am. A la recepción de la editorial, ahí ya se encontraba Kisa, con una cara que resaltaba su falta de sueño, a diferencia de Hatori que como siempre se veía impecable. Por otra parte se encontraba Mizuki Kana, junto a sus dos de sus compañeros de la Sección Zafiro.

—Hola, perdón por la demora— dijo el recién llegado.

—Hofslafs—saludo Shōta, mientras se le escapaba un sonoro bostezo, —perdón por eso—con voz somnolienta.

—No te preocupes, Onodera-san, aun falta que aparezcan Aikawa y Masamune-san— dijo la única mujer ahí presente.

Pasaron los minutos y ni señales de los dos editores en jefe.

—Qué extraño ya son las 8:15 y aun no aparecen.

—Quizás les pasó algo en camino, será mejor que los llamemos— y tanto Ritsu como Kana se dispusieron a marcar los números de sus jefes, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Takano junto a Aikawa aparecieron junto a ellos.

— ¿Qué creen que hacen?—pregunto un somnoliento Takano.

—Takano-san…es decir, ¿cómo que, qué hacemos?, ¿Qué pasó? con eso de"Mañana, a las 8:00 am. en punto los quiero a todos reunidos en la recepción de la editorial"— dijo Onodera molesto e imitando lo dicho por Takano la noche anterior.

— ¿Qué quieres que diga?, simplemente me quede dormido, después de todo este es nuestro día libre, además quien se quiere levantar temprano en un frio día como este—Soltó sin delicadeza un apacible Masamune.

— ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?— hablo de manera casi inaudible un resignado Shōta.

— ¿Tienes alguna objeción, Shōta?—Masamune dijo, serio.

—No…

—En fin Aquí está anotado, todo lo que la sección Zafiro deberá hacer como editores de Manga— y Takano hace entrega de los documentos a Aikawa.

—mmm… ya veo, deberemos, hacernos cargo de los mangas de Yoshikawa Chiharu, Maki Murakami y Shungiku Nakamura — decía mientras leía.

— ¿Tienes alguna duda?—cuestiono Masamune.

—No, todo parece estar en este documento, por cierto…— Y le entrega a Takano un documento similar.

Con documento en mano el equipo Esmeralda se dispone a leer las indicaciones recién entregadas. Tras tres minutos de lectura.

— ¿Tendremos solo a dos escritores a cargo?— preguntó un intrigado Hatori.

—Según esto— decía Kisa—tendremos a cargo a Usami Akihiko, ¿Akihiko?, Onodera ¿no estuviste tú a cargo de ese escritor?

—Sí…—contesta dudoso

—Que suerte, gracias a eso, no será difícil tratar con él— decía Shōta recuperando su jovialidad y retomando la lectura — y por ultimo tenemos que tratar con… Eiri Yuki, _— ¿Trabajare para Eiri Yuki?, ¡no puede ser, no puede ser!, trabajare para el sexy Yuki Eiri— se decía de manera mental el editor —esperen, que estoy diciendo, maldición idiota contrólate, no puedes pensar eso, piensa en Yukina, piensa en Yukina, pero Yuki Eiri, es Yuki Eiri, ufs ¿Por qué me tienen que gustar los hombres atractivos?— se seguía lamento para sus adentros._

—Así que solo esos dos escritores estarán a nuestro cargo— rectificaba la información Masamune.

—Así es— contestaba Aikawa —digamos que nos sentíamos benevolentes y dijimos ¿Por qué ser crueles con los miembros de Esmeralda?, después de todo somos colegas, ¿no crees?— decía de manera sarcástica.

—Ni, creas que te sacaremos un mangaka de la lista— soltó serio Takano.

—Lo sé, lo sé—decía de manera conciliadora— a casi lo olvido, Como Eiri y Usami actualmente están en la cúspide de sus carreras como novelistas a Isaka se le ocurrió la idea, que ambos escritores trabajen en una novela en conjunto, pero debido a la rapidez en la que se formo la apuesta, tanto Mizuki como yo, no pudimos comunicarles la noticia, no les importa infórmaselos ustedes ¿verdad?— dice de manera socarrona.

—Claro— responde Masamune —esto es una demostración de la incompetencia de Zafiro— Dice burlón.

—Ahora sí que te mato— gritaba enojada Aikawa, mientras sus compañeros de Zafiro a duras penas lograban retenerla de su inminente crimen.

—En fin bueno Shōta, Onodera y Yoshiyuki, vámonos— y tras esto último Esmeralda se retira.

Ya en su oficina.

— Yoshiyuki, Shōta, envíen de inmediato un mail a cada escritor, solicitándoles una reunión para discutir el asunto.

—Sí—ambos asintieron.

—esto… Takano-san.

— ¿img?—se limito a decir mientras levantaba una ceja.

—Tengo un pésimo presentimiento de todo esto.


End file.
